During operation of large construction machines, as for example earth drilling apparatuses, tilting moments may occur on the construction machines. Such tilting moments can be caused statically, for example by projecting loads, but also dynamically, for example as a result of centrifugal forces.
In order to prevent the occurrence of excessive tilting moments, it is known, among other things, to limit the adjustment paths of projecting loads constructively. However, in many cases this also leads to a restriction of the operating range of the construction machine and therefore to a limitation of the range of application of the construction machine.
The object of the invention is to provide a construction machine which, whilst featuring an especially high operational reliability, in particular with regard to safety against tilting, has an especially large working radius, possesses an especially great versatility of application and an especially high efficiency.
The object is solved by a construction machine having the features of claim 1. Preferred embodiments are stated in the dependent claims. Furthermore, the object is solved by a construction machine having the features of claim 10.
In accordance with the invention a construction machine is provided having a carrier unit, an actuation unit, which is adjustable with respect to the carrier unit, at least one detecting means for detecting status data of the construction machine, and a computer unit, by means of which, based on the detected status data, at least one adjustment range of the actuation unit can be determined, in which the actuation unit is adjustable at a given safety against tilting of the construction machine.
The invention is based on the knowledge that during adjustment of a heavy-weight actuation unit relative to the carrier unit, which supports the actuation unit, shifts of the center of mass may occur that are accompanied by corresponding variable tilting moments. In order to enable a tilt-safe operation despite these variable tilting moments a computer unit is provided in accordance with the invention. This computer unit determines an adjustment range, in which the actuation unit can be moved safely with respect to its carrier unit. The safe adjustment range can be characterized, for example, in that within it a preset tilting-safety factor is observed. To determine the adjustment range e.g. appropriate characteristic curves or charts can be stored in the evaluation unit.
The determination of the adjustment range is effected depending on status data of the construction machine, i.e. by comprehensive consideration the computer unit can take into account that the tilting tendency is not only determined by the projection of the actuation unit but is also influenced by further factors, such as the load present on the actuation unit or the dynamic state of the construction machine. Therefore, the status data can be e.g. data relating to the diameter of a drill pipe held by the actuation unit, with the diameter, in turn, having an effect on the tilting moment via the related mass of the drill pipe.
The construction machine concerned can, in particular, be an earth drilling apparatus. In this case the actuation unit can be e.g. the drill drive for an earth drilling tool and the carrier unit can be the undercarriage of the drilling apparatus.
Is it especially advantageous that by means of the computer unit the position of the actuation unit within the adjustment range can be determined and on reaching a limit of the adjustment range a signal can be emitted. According to this embodiment the computer unit puts the actual position of the actuation unit in relation to the computed adjustment range so that direct evaluation can be made as to whether a tilt-safe operation is given or the danger of tilting is imminent. The signal emitted on reaching the limit of the adjustment range can, for example, be an operator signal, i.e. for instance an acoustic or optical signal that can be perceived by an operator of the construction machine. In particular, as an optical signal a corresponding indication on an operator's display can be provided. This enables the operator to detect the closing-in on a tilt-critical range so that appropriate counter-measures can be taken by the operator. Alternatively or additionally provision can be made for a control signal to be emitted as a signal for the actuation unit. By making use of such control signals the computer unit can keep the actuation unit automatically in the safe adjustment range so that a particularly reliable operation is given.
The invention can be used especially in mobile construction machines because in this case particular attention must often be paid to safety against tilting. Accordingly, it is useful for the carrier unit to have a running gear. In particular, the carrier unit concerned can be an undercarriage of the construction machine.
By preference, provision can be made for the actuation unit to have at least one foundation construction tool, in particular a drilling tool. The actuation unit can be designed, for example, as a rotary drill drive and/or a vibratory drill drive.
For an especially large work range it is of advantage that the actuation unit is pivotable with respect to the carrier unit about a vertical axis and/or is adjustable radially to the vertical axis. The vertical axis can be understood, in particular, as an axis running at least approximately in the vertical direction. In particular, provision can be made for the actuation unit designed as a drill drive to be arranged on a mast that is adjustable radially with respect to an upper carriage, which is in turn pivotable with respect to the carrier unit designed as an undercarriage.
The detecting means according to the invention can detect the status data through physical measurement. It can also be advantageous for at least one detecting means to be provided which detects status data that are entered manually by the operator. For instance provision can be made for the operator to receive a selection menu of possible drill pipe diameters, for example 880 mm or 1300 mm, or for the drill pipe diameter to be detected automatically. According to the input the computer unit then determines adjustment ranges of different sizes, with the adjustment range being always smaller in the case of a larger drill pipe diameter and therefore a heavier drill pipe than in the case of a smaller diameter. If a detecting means for detecting manually entered status data is provided, it is advantageous for the computer unit to have a storage means for storing the manually entered data. In this way, documentation is made available in order to be able to establish in the case of possible defects whether the entered data were correct.
Another preferred embodiment of the invention resides in the fact that a handling assistance switch means is provided that can be actuated by an operator and is in signal connection with the computer unit, whereby the computer unit is adapted to modify the adjustment range depending on a switch state of the handling assistance switch means. This embodiment takes into account that different operating modes frequently occur on the construction machine that require different considerations of safety against tilting. For example in the case of a drilling operation of a drilling apparatus additional forces frequently occur on the drilling tool that can increase the tilting tendency, or an inclined mast is used for operation which can also increase the tilting tendency. Therefore, the computer unit can determine a limited adjustment range during drilling operation. On the other hand, during a handling operation, in which the tool is only moved e.g. for the purpose of emptying a drilling bucket at a place located further away from the drill hole, at least a part of these additional loads is often no longer present so that an extended adjustment range can be provided. The handling assistance switch means can be realized for example through a switch or a touch screen, on which the operator predefines if a work operation, in particular a drilling operation, or a handling operation is provided. For documentation the handling assistance switch means suitably has a storage means that is adapted to store the operator's selection on the handling assistance switch means.
The extension of the adjustment range in the handling mode presupposes that other operating parameters of the construction machine and the tilting moments related thereto are limited. For instance the extended adjustment range in the handling mode can only be justified if the winch pulling forces of a main winch, an auxiliary winch or a feed winch lie below an admissible limit. In order to render it easier for the operator to observe these limits, it can be advantageous if the handling assistance switch means has an indication means that shows the operator the limits of these operating parameters if the handling mode is selected on the handling assistance switch means. For example the admissible winch pulling forces can be shown on a display.
However, it is especially advantageous for a limiting unit to be provided which is adapted to limit at least one operating parameter of the construction machine depending on the switch state of the handling assistance switch means. According to this embodiment the critical operating parameters can be limited automatically if the handling mode is selected on the handling assistance switch means. The at least one operating parameter that is limited and/or indicated to the operator can be winch pulling forces in particular. Accordingly, provision can be made for the limiting unit to reduce the torque of a feed winch and switch off an auxiliary winch if the handling operation is selected.
Furthermore, it is of advantage that the handling assistance switch means comprises a protection means which prohibits the effect of an actuation of the handling assistance switch means, if at least one operating parameter of the construction machine lies outside a given range. According to this embodiment the effect of the actuation of the handling assistance switch means can be prohibited if at least one operating parameter is atypical for the handling operation so that an extension of the adjustment range is not justified.
The at least one operating parameter of the construction machine, whose limits are indicated to the operator, which is limited by means of the limiting unit and/or which is taken into account by the protection means can, in particular, be a rotational speed of the upper carriage and/or an inclination of the mast. In many cases construction machines have an upper carriage which is arranged on the carrier unit by being rotatable about a vertical axis and on which a mast is arranged that supports the actuation unit. If the upper carriage is rotated together with the actuation unit relative to the carrier unit about the vertical axis, centrifugal forces can occur that lead to a dynamic increase of the tilting tendency. Therefore, a manual or automatic limitation of the rotational speed of the upper carriage can be of advantage. Moreover, the inclination of the mast relative to the upper carriage can also have an effect on the tilting tendency so that a limitation of the mast inclination can equally be advantageous with regard to safety against tilting.
The at least one operating parameter, whose limits are indicated, which is limited by means of the limiting unit and/or which is taken into account by the protection means can also be an angle of rotation of the upper carriage relative to the undercarriage because in many cases a mobile undercarriage does not have the same tilting safety in all spatial directions.
The status data, on the basis of which the adjustment range is determined by the computer unit, can be a weight force on the actuation unit in particular. For example the pipe length on the actuation unit can be taken into account, for the longer the drill pipe suspended on the actuation unit the greater the tilting tendency in many cases.
Furthermore, it is of advantage that at least one detecting means for detecting a position of a mast supporting boom is provided. The position of the mast supporting boom that connects the mast with the upper carriage very often constitutes a measure for the radial position of the mast and therefore the position of the actuation unit relative to the upper carriage, for which reason it also determines the tilting moment.
In addition, it is preferred that at least one detecting means for detecting an angle of rotation of the upper carriage is provided. For the carrier unit often does not have the same tilting stability in all spatial directions. Consequently, the angle of rotation of the upper carriage relative to the carrier unit, in particular about a vertical axis, is also an indicator as to safety against tilting.
Moreover, it is suitable that at least one detecting means for detecting a pull and/or push force in a feed system for a sledge is provided. A sledge feed system can be understood, in particular, as a system that displaces the actuation unit relative to the mast in the vertical direction. The pull and/or push force acting there can also have an effect on the tilting moment.
Furthermore, it is advantageous for at least one detecting means to be provided for detecting a pull force in a main rope. A corresponding main rope can support a drill rod running on the actuation unit. Thus, the pull force of the main rope can also determine the tilting moment.
In addition, it is useful for at least one detecting means to be provided for detecting a pull force in an auxiliary rope. For such an auxiliary rope, which can be employed during the installation of a drill rod for example, can also give rise to tilting moments.
Another embodiment resides in the fact that at least one detecting means for detecting at least one run-in angle of the auxiliary rope is provided, since the run-in angle can also have an effect on the tilting moment caused by the auxiliary rope. For best suitability, the run-in angle is determined in two spatial planes.
Another preferred embodiment of the invention resides in the fact that at least one detecting means for detecting at least one angle of inclination of the carrier unit is provided. For best suitability, the angle of inclination is determined in two spatial planes. The angle of inclination of the undercarriage can also have a bearing on the tilting moments.
Moreover, it is preferred that at least one detecting means for detecting at least one angle of inclination of the mast is provided. The angle of inclination of the mast can be understood, in particular, as the angle of inclination of the mast relative to the upper carriage. Likewise, this angle can also influence the tilting moments. For best suitability, the angle of inclination is determined in two spatial planes.
Furthermore, it is advantageous that at least one detecting means for detecting a rope-end position of the auxiliary rope is provided. In this way consideration can be given to the fact that the load fixed on the auxiliary rope may be subject to oscillating movements that also contribute to the tilting moment. The detecting means for detecting a rope-end position of the auxiliary rope can be designed, in particular, as a detecting means for detecting the wind-off angle of a drum for the auxiliary rope.
In addition, it is useful that at least one detecting means for detecting a wind speed is provided. In this way, the fact is taken into account that wind loads can also have an increasing effect on the tilting moment.
Furthermore, in accordance with the invention, it can be that at least one detecting means for detecting a rotational speed of the upper carriage is provided. A rotation of the upper carriage relative to the carrier implement about the vertical axis is accompanied by corresponding centrifugal forces that can also have an increasing effect on the tilting moment. Against this background the detection of the rotational speed of the upper carriage relative to the carrier implement proves to be useful.
Moreover, it is advantageous that at least one detecting means for detecting a rope-end position of a feed rope is provided. The position of the feed rope provides an indication as to the position of the actuation means and therefore the position of the center of mass relevant for safety against tilting.
In addition, it is preferred that at least one detecting means for detecting a rope-end position of the main rope is provided. By detecting the end position of the main rope coordinates of the center of mass can be determined that determine the tilting moment.
Accordingly, it is of advantage that the status data relate to the position of the mast supporting boom, the angle of rotation of the upper carriage, the pull and/or push force in the feed system for the sledge, the pull force in the main rope, the pull force in the auxiliary rope, the at least one run-in angle of the auxiliary rope, the at least one angle of inclination of the carrier unit, the at least one angle of inclination of the mast, the rope-end position of the auxiliary rope, the wind speed, the rotational speed of the upper carriage, the rope-end position of the feed rope and/or the rope-end position of the main rope.
Another preferred embodiment of the invention resides in the fact that an indication means is provided, with which the adjustment range can be indicated together with the current position of the actuation unit and in that the indication means is adapted to represent the adjustment range as well as the current position in one common sketch-map. In particular, provision can be made for the indication means to be adapted to represent the adjustment range through colored highlighting. According to this embodiment the safe adjustment range and the actual current position of the actuation unit in relation to this adjustment range are indicated visually to the operator. As a result, the situation of tilting safety is indicated in a manner intuitively comprehensible to the operator.
The invention also relates to a method for operating a construction machine, in particular a construction machine according to the invention, having a carrier unit, an actuation unit, which is adjustable with respect to the carrier unit, at least one detecting means for detecting status data of the construction machine, and a computer unit, in which case provision is made that based on the detected status data at least one adjustment range of the actuation unit is determined by the computer unit, in which the actuation unit can be adjusted at a given safety against tilting of the construction machine. The embodiments described in connection with the construction machine according to the invention can also be used in connection with the method according to the invention, whereby the advantages set out in conjunction with the construction machine can be achieved.